Slender Lovestory
by YayoiAomizu
Summary: A Slenderman Lovestory, when Slender fals in love, he has to find a way to make his love see him without dying
1. Prologue

Prologue 'Hey, Katie, are you ready?!' Mike screamed. I shouted back: 'I'm coming!' I picked my jacket and rent downstairs. 'Ah, there's my little angel!' Mike said, while hugging me. I just loved him so much, the only thing I could say was; 'Mike!' He let me go. 'Where are we going? Tell me pleas?!' Mike laughed. 'That would be no fun sweetheart! Just come with me, I'm sure your going to like it!' He picked my hand, his hand was so warm and familiar. I walked with him to the door, were his bike was waiting for us. He pushed his key in keyhole, and I sat down on the carrier. Mike started cycle, and all I did was holding him tight. I felt so happy. We sat down like that for, a quarter I think. Then he suddenly stopped. I stepped of, and picked his hand. He had taken me to the woods! My favorite place! 'O Mike! Your so sweet!' He smiled. 'I know. Are you coming?' We walked trough the woods. It was awesome. 'It's so beautiful here!' 'Haven't I said that you were going to like it?' I smiled, but before I could say something, suddenly we heard something. 'Mike? What was that?' 'Just an animal, a squirrel or something. Don't be scared' 'I'm not scared of the woods. I'm scared of what is in it.' We continued walking, until suddenly the same noise came up, really close to us. I was about to take Mike's hand tighter, but then tentacles wrapped around us. 'MIKE! NO!' They separated us, threw Mike away. I can't describe how scared I was, I just closed my eyes, hoping it al was a nightmare. But I knew it wasn't. 'Get away from my Katie!' I heard. Mike, he was back, back to save my from, whatever it was. 'AAAAARGH' I heard. It was not Mike's voice, that was a relief. The last thing I remember from then on was that I fell, I heard Mike scream: KATIE! I felt something hard to my head and from then on it's all black, untill now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm recovered now, but I'm to scared to open my eyes. But, I know, I can't forever lie here.

I open my eyes a little, little, little bit, see a bloody T-shirt, and close my eyes directly. 'Ahhhhhh, she's scared, how cute! I don't hurt you, yet, girl, so you can open your eyes!' 'Who are you?' I ask scared. 'Jeff for you, cutie' 'You will not hurt me, right?' 'Smart girl' I cannot help it, I just smile. I open my eyes, and I'm immediately scared of his face. I know I already was scared, but this didn't make it any better. He didn't had eyelids, and he had carves in his cheeks, so he always look smiling.

'Don't look so shocked! I'm not so bad as I look like' 'Yeah, believe it yourself' a voice say. 'Who is there?!' I ask. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He looks like Link from Zelda but, with something scary around him. 'I'm Ben, Ben Drowned' he says. 'But I believe we don't know your name.' I nod; 'It's Katie, Katie Greenway. Can you tell me were I am?'

'Your in Slender Mansion.' Jeff says. 'Slender Mansion?' I say, not understanding it at all. 'Did I say you was a smart girl? The house of the creepypastas. Never heard of us?' 'Wait a minute, creepypastas, those serial murders?' 'Well, you can say it like that.' Ben says dry. I look scared again; 'What do you want from me?!' Jeff laughs; 'I don't have the faintest idea can I tell you!'

Suddenly there was a bark. 'Do you guys have a dog?' 'Yes' Ben says. He walks away, and comes back with a weird smiling dog. Yes, smiling. 'Well, this is Smile Dog.' I walk to them and pat the dog. He just keeps smiling. 'I-Is something wrong with him?' I ask. Jeff only laughs harder. 'What?!' 'It's just, haha, so funny, th- haha, that you don't know, abo- haha about, haha, what's waiting for you!' I look at Ben. 'What?' Ben shrugs. 'You don't know it either? Well, I'll show you.' Jeff says. He want to take my hand, but Ben engages in. 'No! He won't see her, you know about that Jeff! We can look at him, because, well, you know about that! If she look at him, she'll-.' 'I know, I know, fine then. But, I think she want to meet him to.' I sigh. 'Ahem, "She" is still here you know.'

Jeff laughs, again. Then I it comes to my mind. 'Wait a second, where's Mike?' Jeff suddenly stops laughing, and Ben look really, really sad at me. 'He isn't, h-he isn't death, is h- No!' I shout, when Ben looks away. 'It can't! He can't be death! Mike!'

I begin to run. I want to go back. To Mike's body. Or better, back in time. I hear a scream and footsteps behind me, but I just couldn't care. I keep running, until right in the front of me was a door. I open it, and keep running, but tentacles wrapped around my body. I sigh. 'Not again, let go of me! Mike! Mike!' I start crying. Crying, like there was nothing more in the world then pain. It is for me, this moment. Mike, my amazing boyfriend, I can't take it anymore. I want to die to.

But, the tentacles wrapped around me closer, they press me against a body, and begin to comfort me. I can't ignore the fact that, it really helps. I really calm down. 'Pleas don't cry anymore.' A calm voice says. 'It breaks my heart.' I remember that voice. ' YOU DID IT!' I scream. 'YOU KILLED MIKE! IT WAS YOU!'

I pull it away, I don't know what it is, and I can't see because I'm blinded of tears. I only see Jeff and Ben running to me. I feel Ben's arms around me, leading me inside the house. I hear Jeff talking to the mysterious thing, but I couldn't care much. Ben lead me upstairs, to a room with a bed. 'Here, take some rest.' 'Ben?' 'Yes?' 'Why did he kill Mike, and not my?' 'Don't think about that, just, get some sleep.' He walks away, and shut the door. I fall fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up at 9 am; I directly get up and take a shower. I have the habit to start singing under the shower, and the first thing that came up in my mind was "Irgendwie, Irgendwo, Irgendwann" from Nena. So I start singing:

Gib mir die Hand - Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann…  
If we belong to each other,  
We belong anyplace, anywhere, anytime.  
Drawn together by the flame,  
We are just the same:  
Embrace the wind and fall into another time & space. (lyrics from )

Suddenly I hear someone chuckle. I look around and see the door standing on a slightly ajar. 'Who's there?!' 'You sing beautiful.' Then it walks away. I know that voice. Mike's killer. My muscles tighten.

I turn of the shower and get dressed into this a pink shirt, a black vest, purple sneakers and spiker shorts. When I walk out the bathroom, I find Jeff standing outside. "Hey, can I talk to you?" "Apparently" He sighs; "No, seriously" I nod, so we walk to his room. He sit down on his bed, while I sit down in a chair.

"So, about, Slender." "Slender?" "Mike's killer." "O, right, he. What is it with him?" Jeff sighs; "Well, I can't blame you if you don't believe me, but he, wasn't planning to kill Mike." "I'm happy you don't blame me." He smiles a bit. "Look, he heard you two talking, and he just wanted to talk a bit with you, and, well, Mike hurt him. I don't blame him, I would have done the same, but, yeah, Slender didn't want to hurt Mike, cuz he was you're boyfriend. But if you look at Slender's 'face', than you'll die. So Slender turned, and saw Mike, and, well, yeah…" Jeff ended his story. I looked at him shocked.

"But why don't you guys die when you see him?" "It's like you said before, we're serial murders. If you have killed someone, like we do, you get a, mark. If you have that mark, than you have a protection. With that protection you can't die, follow me?" I nod. "Can I talk to 'Slender' with a bandage? I just want to hear this from himself." Jeff stands up: "As you wish."

He gives me a bandage, which I take. Then we walk into a room.

I hear that same voice as before. "What is she doing here?" "She wanted to talk to you." A sigh. "Alright than, you can go, Jeff" 'Here we go' I think.


	4. AN

Hey Guys!  
Thanks for you'r comments, but I really don't have much time to write. I promise there's comming an update soon.  
Greetz!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Slenderman's P.O.V.**

There she sits before me. The girl who loved the woods. She's the only person that I know that loves the woods as much as me. "You wanted to talk to me?"

She nods; "First, who are you?" I sighed; 'Slenderman, and you are Katie, isn't it?' 'Slenderman? As in; Slender, the eight pages?' 'What do you mean?' 'Are you tall and faceless?' 'Yes, I am.' 'There's a game about you.' I chuckled, maybe BEN would know. 'I think you want to know some more things.' 'Yes, then, why did you kill Mike?'

I sigh. What should I tell her? What I am? Would she believe me? I decide to tell her the truth, if she doesn't believe me, then, well, I'll think about what I would do then.

'Didn't Jeff tell you?' 'Yes, but I want to hear from you if it's true what he said. I mean, I serial killer with burned of eyelids and a smile carved in his cheeks, can you blame me?' 'No, I can't. What did he tell you?'

She repeats everything exactly like it happened. 'Yes, that's what happened. I-I didn't mean to kill him. Well, at first I was, but, I just wanted to talk to you. You- well, you're the only girl I know that loves the woods as much as I do. I never meant to, make you cry or something. I hope you can forgive me?'

I knew she doubt. I couldn't blame her, I mean, who wouldn't doubt a extremely long man without a face? Everyone does.

Then she speak again; 'I don't know. I really loved Mike, so I, don't know if I can forgive you.' I knew she was going to say that. And I also know what I'm going to do to make her change her mind.

**Katie's P.O.V.**

That question came, well, unexpected… I don't know if I really can't forgive him, he sounds so sorry… But at the other side, Mike. What should I do? For now that's my answer.

His calm voice speaks again; 'Do you want to know anything more?' 'No, thank you for the story, that's al I want to know for now.' I hear Jeff coming inside and he takes my arm, walking out of the room with me. He takes of my bandage. It's a quite shock to see again.

He grins at me; 'Since you will stay a wile, come with me to meet the others.'

Holy shit.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Katie's P.O.V.**

We walk downstairs. He opens the door, and I see the most, chaotic bunch EVER.

**L.J's P.O.V.**

The door opens, and Jeff walks in. 'Hey everyone! Say hi to Katie, the newest member of the family!

He steps aside, and I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her black hair shines in the sunlight, and I drown in her green eyes. I feel a blush crawl up to my cheeks, as I walk towards her. She smiles shy at my, which I returned. I hold out my hand, which she takes.

'Hey, I'm Laughing Jack, but you can call me L.J. as everyone does.'

She smiles brighter at me and answer; 'Hey, I'm Katie. Nice to meet you L.J.!'

With that, everyone, (yes, even BEN) stands up and shook her hand. I feel an unknown feeling in my chest as another boy takes her hand. The feeling I want to kill him. What could that be…?

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Everyone introduces themselves, but L.J. looks, as if he's not happy with that at all. What could be wrong with him?

Then the boy who's called Masky walks up to me again; 'Hey Katie! Would you like some cheesecake?' I smile; 'I've never eat that before. What does it tastes like?' He gives me a look, takes my hand and pulls me to the diner table, where Hoodie already is eating. I swear that I saw that L.J.'s claws were clenched into fists…

**L.J's P.O.V.**

Again that feeling. But stronger now. I can't take it to see another guy entertaining Katie, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so?!

I can't take it anymore, so I walk up to them. 'Hey Katie, do you want some candy?' Masky holds Katie's hand; 'No, don't Katie, those are poisoned!' 'Why would I kill her? You can trust me, I promise.' I hand her the candy, which she takes. 'This tastes so good!' I chuckle; 'Home made by me, want some more?' She begin to jump; 'YES YES YES YES! O, sorry, I'm a little candy addicted I guess…' We both start to laugh.

**Slendermans P.O.V.**

I hear Katie's laugh, and, it gives my butterflies in my stomach. But I hear that L.J. is laughing along with her, which makes me feel alone and depressed.

It has to stop.

Now.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**L.J.'s P.O.V.**  
I don't know why, but I keep telling Katie my jokes. Her laugh, it's so cute! Suddendly, Jeff walks over to us. "I've got to take Katie away for now, Slender's comming." He whispers to me. God damn it! "Alright." He takes her hand and walkes upstairs with her.

At the moment that the last part of her feet disappears, Slender walks in. He walks over to me.

"What is it Slender?"

He sighs: "Why are you making Katie laugh?"

I feel a blush crawling up my cheeks; "Don't know. You know I like to make people laugh."

"I swear, if you kill her-"

This time I sigh; "Why would I? She's a lovely morta- scratch that, she's a nice mortal, isn't she?"

He blushes a pale pink tint on his cheecks; "J-just don't do anything to her!"

"Ohhhhhhhh, is Slendy in loooooooooooooooov- OWCH! Hey! That hurts you know!"

Slender chuckles: Your own fault. I'll go into the woods. Keep. Your. Claws. Of. Katie." He walks away.  
I sigh, finally!

**Slenders P.O.V.**  
Just as the last part from Katies feet disappears, I walk in. (I've professional timing, because I'm that good) There he is, L.J.

"What is it Slender?" he asks.

I sigh: "Why are you making Katie laugh?"

L.J. blushes, o no. This is NOT good…

"Don't know. You know I like to make people laugh."

"I swear, if you kill her-"

He sighs: "Why would I? She's a lovely morta-, (again that feeling, what is it! Could it be…), scratch that, she's a nice mortal, isn't she?

God, why do I have to blush now?! "J-just don't do anything to her!"

"Ohhhhhhhh, is Slendy in loooooooooooooooov" before he finishes that sentence, I slap him with one of my tentacuels. "OWCH! Hey! That hurts you know!"

I chuckle: "Your own fault. I'll go into the woods. Keep. Your. Claws. Of. Katie."  
Then I walk away, leaves him sighing.


	8. AN, Thanks

I'd like to thank my friend; Megadracosaurus,

He gives my ideas if I haven't, visit his profile. He's cool.

Thanks, Megadracosaurus.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Man, today was a weird day.

First, I've met the creepypasta's. I have read some, but I never taught they were real.

Then, I've been brought upstairs, because Slender would come in. I want to look at him, to look him in his "eyes" to know if he tells me the truth.

Now, I'm lying in my bed, wanting to sleep. It doesn't work. There has happened to many things today. It makes me think of the song ~Sweet Goodbyes-Krezip~

I start humming it:

Can't sleep 'cause everything's changing  
You don't want to leave things behind  
Can't breath 'cause too many things going on going wrong in your life

Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
I'll Get you through the night

Wake up the sun's shining bright lets go out of bed into the light  
Shape up we won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold tight

Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night

Everything I love between us will get us through the night  
All the things we lost will teach us see  
The pretty things in life  
All the places that we've been to  
The people we relate to  
All the love that we give in to

Blow the tears from our eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I'll get you through the night (lyrics from )

I begin to cry. What are my parents doing? Are they missing me? Why am I here anyway? I just don't get it. Why me?

**L.J.'s P.O.V.**

I walk upstairs as I hear Katie cry. I rush to her chamber, seeing her lying on her bed, crying. I sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

She looks at me, tears still in her eyes.

"Why me L.J.? Are I another victim? Is there something special about me? Why not another random girl, why me?"

She's just worried and confused about what's happening, that's a relief. I began to worry if something was wrong. I stroke her hair gently:

"It's gonna be alright."

She holds her pink out:

"Promise?"

I chuckle:

"Promise."

She smiles at me, then falls asleep. I cover her with a blanket before walking to my room. 'Goodnight, Katie' I think.


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
**Katie's P.O.V.**

I wake up, yawn, and look at the clock. 8Am. I get up, and get dressed. I don't know who put these dresses here, but who-ever did it, that guy got style! I go for the deep red dress, black little boots and a red bow in my wavy hair. I like this!

As I walk downstairs, I hear some shouting from the kitchen.

"She's a mortal Slender!"

"I don't care! If she stays with us-"

"You know that she can't stay!"

"We WILL find a way to let her stay!"

"She must go back!"

"She can't!"

"Then we'll have to kill her!"

I back away slowly and silent. Kill me? Na-ah, no way! I run back upstairs, searching for L.J. Walking, walking, walking, man, where is his room?! Ah, there it is.  
As I want to open the door, it opens by itself, showing L.J.

"Katie? Is something wrong? Your white like a ghost!"

"We need to talk, please?"

He steps aside, showing me an entrance for his room.

As I sit down at is bed, he sits down next to me.

**L.J.'s P.O.V.**  
I wonder what's wrong.

Katie start's talking: "I heared Slender and some other guy shouting at each other in the kitchen. Something about me, about killing me."

I look at her, she is shocked. I take her hand; "Don't worry." "Yet" I whisper to myself. "Tell me what you heard."

She tells me everything, and cries a little. I wrap an arm around her; "Don't cry. I'll go talk to Slender."

She looks at me: "Would you do that, for ME?"

I chuckle: "Of course. Stay here, I'll be back."  
"The Terminator?"

"Yup"

She laughs, and walks to a bookshelf, while I shut the door. I'm not gonna let her get murdered by Slender or who-ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know what you're thinking: Where's Slender? He comes, believe me.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Slenderman's P.O.V.**

As I'm thinking about Katie, there's a nock on my door. "Come in!" L.J.

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

He nods; "Katie heard you talking to an other guy this morning, something about killing her?

"S-she hear us?"

"Slender, who is 'us'?"

"The Rake. You know he's spying us, right? He wants Katie death. I'm not gonna let that happen."

He smirks. "Why not, Slendy? She feels like she's just another victim. And I don't know either, is she different, and in what way? Why did you take her here, why didn't you kill her?"

I don't know how to answer that. When I heard her, saw her, something inside me, like a spark, came out. It made a burning fire. Every time I see her, the fire grows bigger. I don't know what it is, but I want to be with her. I want her to be at my side. I…. Think I love he…. But how can I explain Jack? He wouldn't understand.

"I-I don't know. She's just, different. I think we must give her a chance. And if you'll leave me alone now, I've got other things to do."

He nods, shuts the door and walks away. Good. Where was I? Oh, right, the boy's body.

**~Le magical Time-skip~**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

When the evening started to fall, I feel a bandage cover my eyes. "Yo, Jeff."

He chuckles: "How did you know that it was me?"

I give him a face and he laughs; "Slender wants to talk with you."

"Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"I can still see."

"Yes, but not Slender. It's like a filter."

I nod, so we start to walk.

"Thank you, Jeff."

"No problems, Slendy."

So, we're there.

"You can't see me now, can you, Katie?"

"No, I can't."

"I want to talk with you. Do you mind if we take a little walk trough the woods?"

"I love the woods!"

He chuckles; "I take that as a yes, come with me then."

We start to walk. It's just awesome. The woods are so calming and peaceful. That's the reason I love them.

We talk a little, he's quit nice when you get to know him.

Suddenly, at an open place in the center of the woods, we stop walking.

"Slender? What's wrong?"

"Mike! Here boy!"

A dog, with black, straight fur, runs towards us and starts to lick me al over my face.

I giggle: "Stop it!"

**Mike's P.O.V.**

Katie! Man I've missed her! I love her giggle so much, I love everything about her.

I walk over to Slenderman, to thank him for my new body.

He pats me, so I go play with Katie again. I love her, I love her so much….


End file.
